darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
287
Barnabas is reluctant to take part in Julia's 'research'. Synopsis Teaser : A storm has broken suddenly over Collinwood, and sanctuary has been sought and found in the Old House beyond the woods. But a deeper, safer sanctuary has also been found. The sanctuary of the past, far and safe from present threats. For even the landscape of dreams is free of thunder and storms. And a serenity the present can never know pervades the gentle air... or so it seems. A storm rages on the Collinwood estate, and Victoria Winters is sleeping in Josette's room at the Old House. Driven by his vampiric bloodlust, Barnabas Collins quietly enters the room and moves toward the bed. He glances between the slumbering governess and the Portrait of Josette before baring his fangs. As he is about to bite Victoria, Barnabas stops himself. He cannot bring himself to hurt her. Casting an anguished expression at Josette's portrait, he hurries from the room. Act I Night becomes morning, and Willie Loomis offers to make Victoria breakfast. She declines, needing to return home. Willie inquires if she slept well, and wonders if she saw or heard anything. Although she expected to see a ghost, Victoria only had a dream in which she thought someone was in the room with her. Willie's strange behavior makes her suspicious, and Victoria wonders if the dream was real and if Willie had sneaked into Josette's room. He denies the accusation, telling her he'd never harm her or want to see anyone else try to. She assures him no one will. Meanwhile, an upset Elizabeth Collins Stoddard meets with Julia Hoffman in the drawing room at Collinwood. Victoria has disappeared and Elizabeth fears she has become another victim of the Collinsport Strangler. Just then, the governess returns and apologizes for worrying Elizabeth. Julia listens to all of this intently, particularly the mention of Barnabas. Act II Elizabeth, like Barnabas, is not enthused over the idea of Julia researching the Collins Family history. There are things she does not want brought out into the open and, as far as the interested public is concerned, they can go on making up myths and legends about Collinwood. Both Victoria and Julia attempt to change her mind, but Elizabeth steadfastly refuses. Alone, Julia stresses the importance of her work to Victoria who agrees to try and persuade Elizabeth to agree to the project. Act III Later, Victoria talks with Elizabeth about the past. She finds it beautiful and romantic, but cannot understand why she's becoming caught up in it. Elizabeth believes Julia's research might help Victoria see things in a different, more objective light. And, seeing how much it means to Victoria, she finally agrees to allowing Julia access to the Collins Family. At the Old House, Willie strongly objects to Julia being there. But she ignores his protests, and admires the restoration of the house. Julia questions Willie in a lie, and remarks upon Barnabas' intimate knowledge. Act IV Unwilling to leave until she speaks with Barnabas herself, Julia notes Willie's nervousness. At that moment, Barnabas comes into the room and he and Julia meet for the first time. He dismisses Willie, then refuses to aid Julia in her project despite claiming to find it interesting. She attempts to change his mind, but Barnabas is unwilling to listen. Julia claims to have already found something in the Collins Family history he might find interesting. They play a game of verbal chess, with Julia certain Barnabas will ultimately change his mind. Memorable quotes : Victoria: When I was in Josette's room, I felt safer than I ever have in my life. ---- : Elizabeth: Up until now the past has been sort of a dream for you. Now it might become a reality, killing the dream. Has anyone ever thanked anyone for the death of a dream? ---- : Barnabas: You must forgive Willie. He's a very strange man. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * The Dark Shadows title card can be seen faintly superimposed over the establishing shot of the Old House. Story * Elizabeth has always thought of the past as being ugly and something not to be shared. * TIMELINE: Day 104 takes place. 7:30pm: Julia and Barnabas in the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Julia is telling Willie that he didn't need to lie about Barnabas having pictures as a reference when he was restoring the house, someone offstage lets out a cough. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 287 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 287 - Notes on Camp0287